


a casual affair

by sanjariti



Series: Wicked Games [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, ceo!tom holland, tom holland smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Tom decides to show you how much he’s missed you in his favorite way.





	a casual affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is another extra scene from my fic "Wicked Games" - enjoy! x

After a full day of classes and work, you came back to a night full of studying and homework. You had just gotten comfortable on your bed, sinking into the plush mattress with your notebook when your phone screen vibrated and lit up with a new message.

> _are you still awake?_

You laughed to yourself as you read the text from Tom.

> _shouldn’t you be sleeping?_

> _can’t_
> 
> _not when you’re so close yet so far xx_

You rolled your eyes and locked your phone once again, setting it down next to you. It vibrated once, and then two more times a few minutes later.

When you looked at what he had sent, you had to stifle your laughter.

> _you’re ignoring me???_

A selfie accompanied his exasperated message, and you couldn’t tell if he was genuinely hurt by your lack in response, but his frustrated expression only made you smile.

> _nice pout_

> _stop ignoring me._

> _I have homework!_

> _please?_

Not even a minute had passed before you heard a sharp knock at your door, followed by the appearance of the sad, restless man child you lived with.

“Tom,”

“I haven’t seen you all week, baby. C’mon,” He cooed, pouting just like in his picture as he walked over to you, slowly pushing all yours books down to the foot of your bed.

You rolled your eyes as he crawled onto the mattress and in between your legs, his arms encasing you underneath him as his lips latched themselves onto your neck, gently kissing your warm skin.

“Tom,” You whined, grabbing ahold of his bicep as his mouth moved down to your collarbone. He hummed in response, smiling against you as he continued kissing and sucking.

“You have 10 minutes before I kick you out,” Your threat did nothing, considering your labored breathing. He was smirking when he pulled away from you, leaning forward until his forehead was pressed against yours.

“If I get you to come three times, I get to stay. Yeah?” He didn’t give you a chance to respond before his mouth was back on your neck, finding your sweet spot in seconds. You whimpered at the feeling, making him chuckle.

As his mouth wore you down, his arms looped under your knees and pulled you onto your back in one swift motion. You let out a small whine when he pulled away, only to roll your eyes when you saw him smirking as he sat back on his knees.

“Get on with it, Holland. You’ve got 8 minutes.”

“With pleasure, princess.”

His hands deftly pulled down your shorts and panties as he laid down on his stomach, his gaze dropping to your dripping core.

“Always so ready, darling,” He whispered, his eyes flitting up to meet yours. He winked as he moved to your inner thigh, leaving behind a slow, wet trail of kisses. The moment you felt his breath hit your cunt, you let out a guttural moan. He chuckled at your neediness and grabbed one of your hands, resting it on the back of his head. Picking up the hint, you intertwined your fingers with his growing curls and tugged _hard._

Tom grunted at the delicious feeling and got to work. His tongue left long strokes over your folds while his thumb lazily moved over your clit, rubbing torturously slow circles as he savored your sweet taste. You pulled on his hair again, silently urging him to forgo the teasing. He smiled against your lips, the vibrations from his low grunting spurring on your burning need.

His tongue replaced his thumb and began flicking your sensitive nub, your hips involuntarily pushing up against his face. He teased your entrance with his index finger, moaning against you at the fresh wetness.

Without warning, he slowly thrusted his finger in, groaning against your pussy when your walls clenched around it. You cried out when he swiftly introduced a second finger, curling them up right against your sweet spot with every pump. You moaned at the feeling, your hand tugging on his hair again the second you felt his lips wrap around your clit, tugging ever so gently.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” You whimpered. You knew your praise would be rewarded, but God, were you in for it.

Tom keened at your words, his lips sucking hard on the sensitive nub still between them. You moaned loudly, unable to stop your hips from bucking up against his face. He grunted, the vibrations against your cunt pushing you closer to the brink as he flattened his tongue against your folds. He moved his head back and forth in sync with his fingers massaging your sweet spot, his pace steadily increasing as he started to grind his hips into the mattress.

“Tom, please,  _fuck_ …” You whimpered, your grip on his hair growing tighter with every pass of his tongue. He responded by wrapping his mouth over your clit once again, gently tugging the bud between his teeth as his fingers pumped in and out faster than before.

His thumb joined his mouth, bringing you right to the edge. You tugged on his hair  _hard_ , eliciting a deep growl from his chest. The vibrations resonated through your core and sent you spiraling into your release.

You moaned his name like a prayer, the delicious pleasure overcoming you in massive waves. Tom worked you through your high, his tongue eagerly lapping up every drop you had to offer like a man starved. Your chest was heaving, your skin covered in a thin layer of sweat as you slowly came down.

Once you regained control of your breathing, Tom pulled away from you, albeit somewhat reluctantly.  You tilted your head in confusion as you took in his disheveled appearance. His hair was an unruly mess, chin and lips glistening still. He flashed you his fingers to show how wet they still were, the smirk on his lips replaced by a slight pout as he crawled up your body again.

You ran your hands through his hair as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your temple and the tip of your nose.

“What’s wrong?” He pulled back before looking at you.

“I think I got a little carried away,” He said sheepishly, blushing as he darted away from your stare. You smiled for a moment, dropping a hand down to cup his cheek when you remembered his little deal.

“I think that orgasm was mind blowing enough. You do know there was no way I would make you leave, right?” The pink in his cheeks grew with your words. He nodded, biting his lip as he sat back on his knees.

“There’s still something you need to take care of,” He said as he stifled a laugh, waving around his slick covered fingers. You rolled your eyes and sighed, sitting up against the headboard.

“That’s your fault,  _darling_ ,” You cooed, giggling when he raised an eyebrow at you. Shrugging, Tom opened his mouth and put on a little show. He swirled his tongue around his fingers, moaning quietly as he swallowed. Letting them go with a soft pop, he smirked as you involuntarily squirmed at the sight.

He threw himself down onto his back next to you, his eyes fluttering closed as you just stared at him, your mouth slightly open.

“Seriously?” You muttered, rolling your eyes as you gently smacked his bare chest. He groaned, opening his eyes as he caught your wrist.

“What? I’m waiting until you’re done, so then you can deal,” He rested his hand over his boxers, slowly tugging himself over the thin material. “... with  _this_.”


End file.
